


Tangled in the Great Escape

by Bewitched



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Song - Freeform, beginning of relationship, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewitched/pseuds/Bewitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Do not read if you have not seen the mid-season finale of the show**<br/>So Daryl tires to kill himself and Rick stops him..."Tangled in the Great Escape" PTV...<br/>Also I do not know if anyone has already written something like this if someone else has I apologize it is not my intention to copy or plagiarize anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled in the Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am incredibly heart broken over the mid season finale! I hate that Beth had to die but in a way I understand why it was done but it still hurts every time I think about it hurt so much!!  
> Anyways I got this idea while listening to the song 'Tangled in the Great Escape' by Pierce the Veil you should listen to it!!  
> I used some of the lyrics of this song as a dialogue between Rick and Daryl!  
> (Also there is one line that is also song lyrics but it is not from the Tangled in the Great escape its from A Match into Water.)  
> Please excuse any of my errors I blame them on the depression the episode has given me!!

Rick recognized the look Daryl held since he came out of that hospital with Beth’s limp body in his hands, Rick knew it was only a matter of time before Daryl would try to take his own life.

Two long agonizingly painful months in which Rick saw his brother slowly decline. Every day was a struggle for Daryl, he would not talk to anyone expect for Rick and even that was only done in grunts or head nods, he would rarely eat unless Rick made him eat, he would not sleep because sleep brought memories of his beloved Beth and upon awakening he would remember her cruel fate. The first five nights after Beth’s death were the worst, Daryl would wake up screaming and sobbing her name and Rick would run to his side and hold him until Daryl regained his numbness. After that Daryl began to sleep less and less. It was painful for Rick to see how much Beth’s death had affected Daryl every day was constant recovery for him. Well no, not recovery, Rick knew Daryl would never recover from this tragedy.

The group decided to set up camp in a house near the woods and a lake, with Beth gone and the Washington trip a failure the group decided it was best to find a place to stay for a while. They were all emotionally, physically, mentally and spiritually tired they needed to regain strength. The group fortified the house, they set up perimeter and began the long journey towards recovery. Rick hoped that Daryl would be able to find some form of peace the way Maggie seemed to be doing but Daryl only seemed to be getting worse.

Everything was peaceful, every day was the same check the fences, check the snares for food or go fishing in the lake and begin planting some vegetables. The groups settled into a calm routine, they hadn’t seen more than 5 walkers, it was as if the world was finally giving them a short break. It was a normal day just like all the rest everyone was outside Michonne had taken Carl and Judith to the lake and Rick could hear their laughter as they played on the water, Maggie was beginning to smile again slowly but surely the group was mending. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the woods it was a cry full of sorrow, like a wolf howling for his lost love. The noise carried through the woods, a long sorrowful scream “BETH! BETH! I’M SO SORRY BETH!” Rick made a quick group check and realized Daryl was missing. Daryl had finally had enough.

With a shout to Michonne to take care of his kids and to the rest of the group to stay on guard and kill any walker that came near he took off to the woods towards the sound of the cries. Rick ran through the woods praying to Beth that he made it on time before Daryl did anything that he would regret. After what seemed an eternity Rick ran into a clearing in the forest filled with wild roses, Rick was momentarily taken aback by the beauty of the place when he noticed a lone figure slumped in the ground, the figure leaned his head back and screamed “Beth! Please come back to me! You were right damn it! YOU WERE RIGHT! I MISS YOU SO BAD NOW THAT YOU ARE GONE BETH GREENE! ...YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! WHY DID YO TAKE HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD! DAMN IT CURSE YOU! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! OR TAKE ME WITH HER!!” Rick saw Daryl pull out his knife before Daryl could plunge it to his wrist Rick sprinted towards him yelling for him to stop “NO! DARYL!” Rick lunged himself against Daryl landing on top of him pushing the hand with the knife off to the side and removing the knife. Turning back to Daryl he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly “Why would you do that Daryl? Why would you want to leave me alone Daryl?! Why!”

“Rick please let me go, please I caint live without her please…she's gone… she's gone.”

“Daryl I know you are tortured within, ever since she died I have seen the hunger in your eyes and every time you choke it takes my breath away please Daryl I don’t want to see you in pain anymore, am I the only one who thinks that you should stay alive?! Please do not leave me…”

They held each other tight both sobbing, Daryl held onto Rick like he was his only lifeline and Rick held onto Daryl like if letting go would make him disappear. The hours passed and the sky turned a soft orange pink, surprisingly no walkers had disturbed them Rick thought that with all the noise they had been making there should have been more walkers on the forest but there wasn’t, perhaps this was Beth’s way of letting them know she was watching over them and protecting them just as they always protected her now she was their guardian angel…Sweet Beth now joined with the rest of their family became their guiding light in this shit hell of a world…

As the sky darkened their sobs began to quiet down they still held on to each other although Rick had shifted over so that they were side by side with Daryl half over his body with his head buried on Ricks neck

“I don’t know what to do Rick… I don’t know…I feel im jus’ scratchin at the floor inside my mind im screaming tearing myself up and nothing changes Rick nothing brings her back!...”

They continued to hold each other unto night, the sky had lit up with stars and they still held each other tightly. Rick noticed Daryl had finally calmed down a bit his breathing was starting to slow as he drifted off to sleep “Brother promise you wont leave me” Daryl whispered so softly Rick thought he had imagined it, in reply Rick just held him tighter and laid a sweet kiss the top of his head.

_I love you_

_I love you too_

Words that did not need to be said.

They had so many things to talk about but Rick did not want to break this beautiful moment, he knew as long as he stayed by Daryl’s side things would eventually be okay.

Across the sky a shooting star flashed by, _Thank you Beth_ Rick thought as tears slipped down eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes in my story Daryl does love Beth but he also has feeling for Rick and Rick has always had feelings for Daryl so at the end they sortoff come to a silent confession about their feelings for each other and hopefully it will be enough to heal Daryl's broken heart. Also I did not want Rick to just say all his feeling because I thought it was better if Rick gave Daryl time to mourn his beloved Beth before he began to show him his feelings. I do not think I will continue this story...im too heart broken at the moment :(  
> Any comments or reviews are welcomed.


End file.
